The Cullen Kids
by SlightlyGayPirate
Summary: How Esme and Carlisle should've found their kids xD Finchy94's idea not mine!
1. Adoption Centre

**A/N: well I read this fan fiction the other day by Finchy94 and I thought it was awesome. So here's my crack at it! –This entire idea is Finchy94's not mine-**

**Disclaimer: who the heck needs these? I mean it's a FAN FICTION site so I'm sure everyone knows no one on here owns twilight. Unless SM comes on, then it's still hers**

_**Mary-Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan and Emmett McCarthy are all 3 years old.**_

_**Rosalie Hale is 4 years old.**_

_**Edward Mason and Jasper Whitlock are both 5 years old.**_

**EsmePOV**

"Carlisle, dear. Thank you for letting me adopt a child. I'm sorry my uterus isn't suitable for bearing children, I really am," I said to my husband. He looked at me very solemnly and nodded. He drove carefully, instead of like the usual maniac driving he did. It wasn't long until we stopped in front of a building, crumbling at the top and looked like it had eaten up the pretty house that had been there before with its ugliness. I cringed at the thought of what kind of children were inside.

Carlisle guided me into the front door where a bored looking lady sat as if waiting for the place to burn down. She didn't even look up when we walked in. Screaming could be heard as if it was right in your ears. I tightened my grip on Carlisle's hand. "Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, we're here to adopt a child." Carlisle told the woman. She snorted when she heard this and laughed. "Why would ya want any of _these _brats?" she replied. "I don't mind where the child is from; I'd just like a child please." I said respectfully. The lady pointed to a door and said, "Enter if you dare. Those children are evil. No one has ever come out alive." And chuckled to herself. Carlisle proudly walked me to the door she pointed to and opened it for me.

When we stepped inside the room, it was like someone had walked through a zoo and opened all the cages. There were children everywhere. Carlisle guided me past a few kids gambling and past some kids having a dance off. These were all the older children by the looks of it. We kept walking until we got to smaller looking children reading books and playing handheld devices. There were some kids in the corner playing a game console with each other. Then we got to the even smaller kids who were playing children's games like hopscotch, tag, hide 'n' seek and hand clapping games. I saw two boys holding captive a small dark haired girl who was squealing as two taller girls were tickling her. Another older boy stood back looking shyly towards the dark haired girl. I looked over at Carlisle who had the same expression as I was feeling.

I don't know how long we watched the 6 children play together. One moment we were watching them play, the next moment, the little dark haired girl had wriggled free, tripped and landed at our feet in tears. I helped the small child up to her feet and gave her a hug until she felt better. When she looked at me, I gave her a small smile and she smiled back. Carlisle looked over her knees and gave her a big bandage for each knee. He always carried bandages. "I have pony ones back at our house," Carlisle told her giving her a wink. She squealed with delight and hugged us both. "I'm Mary-Alice Brandon. I'm 3 years old and my mommy and daddy never wanted me," she told us, looking down very sadly at the last part.

I picked up Mary-Alice and walked over to the group of small children and sat in the middle of them. I placed Mary-Alice in my lap and said to her, "what do you prefer being called?" She looked up at me, taking the fingers out of her mouth and replied, "Just Alice. Mary-Alice is too long." I smiled at her. "Would you like to introduce me to your friends?" I asked her politely. She jumped out of my lap and walked around the group, Stopping at each one and introducing them. She stopped at a girl just a little bit taller than her with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked up at her and said, "This is Isabella Swan. She's 3 like me. She prefers being called Bella," and she moved onto the next girl. This one was a lot taller than her and she had beautiful long blond wavy hair. Her bright blue eyes lighting up her small pale face. "This is Rosalie Hale. She's 4 years old! She likes being called Rosie," she told me and giggled as Rosalie swatted at her for saying the last part. She went to the first boy. He has a rather big build for a small child and a cute goofy grin. He had short brown curly hair that matched well with is hazel eyes. She giggled as she introduced him. "This is Emmett McCarthy. He's 3 like me and Bella," and she giggled more when he snatched her up and started tickling her again. I smiled at the children hoping to make them all my own soon. Carlisle watched over us as they got introduced by Alice. When she managed to escape, she walked over to a smaller framed boy who looked very serious. "This is Edward Mason. He's 5 but he acts like he's 20," and she giggled when he looked up and glared at her. She skipped to the final boy and sat in his lap and looked up at him and smiled. He gave her an adorable smile back and she faced back towards me and said, "and THIS, this is Jasper Whitlock. He's 5 like Edward, and he's my best friend." She blushed as Jasper snuggled her. I didn't know what to say next but Carlisle came to my save. "Would you kids like to come back to our place to live?" all the kids' heads snapped around and looked at Carlisle.

We walked out with the 6 small children. The receptionist looked up this time and showed some emotion. "A-a-all s-s-six of th-th-them?" the receptionist stuttered, eyeing all the children. Carlisle and I nodded at her. "One moment, I'll just go get the paperwork," she told us and went into a backroom. "Do you kids want to go get all your belongings together? Here if you need a bag, you can take my backpack," I told them, handing Jasper the bag. They skipped off to pack their things as the receptionist came back. "Here. I'm going to need you to fill out these for all of the children," the receptionist said handing us 6 adoption forms. We wrote in all the information we could without the children while we waited for them to come back. When they got back, they helped us fill out the rest of the forms. When they were completed, I handed them back to the receptionist who said, "thank you. They are free to go. Goodbye Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Bella and Alice! Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." and waved goodbye to the children. They ran to the only car on the street and started pulling at the handles. It took a moment to get them to stop so Carlisle could open the door. Eventually they were all seated and ready to head back to our place.

**A/N: hope you like. Anyway I'm off to bed! Hope to see a nice healthy dose of Reviews in the morning. Tomorrow I'll update my 25 Ways fanfic and my Big Brother fanfic hopefully =]**

**Please review!**


	2. First Night at the Mansion

**EsmePOV**

We pulled up at our house and the 6 children in the back stared up at the mansion in awe. Carlisle stepped out of the car, as did I and opened the back doors of the car. The children hadn't seemed to notice us until we had unbuckled them and Carlisle had opened the boot. The 6 kids scrambled out of the car, pushing and pulling and scratching to be the first one out. Carlisle and I stood back as the children attacked each other. We were shocked until they had grabbed their own belongings and stood in a line, staring at the house in awe again. We had to laugh at how silly they had looked fighting and going back into their formation as if it had been rehearsed. Bella turned around when we laughed and looked slightly embarrassed as she blushed. She stepped forward from her friends and walked up to our front door. Carlisle ran up to her and unlocked the door for her, pushed it open and motioned for her to enter. I had caught up to them by this time and watched as the small girl got on her knees and inspected the kitchen table. She wiped her finger over and looked at her finger and seemed shocked to not find a single speck of dust.

Eventually the other children made their way into their new home, inspecting it in their own different ways. When they were done, they took off their backpacks and sat quietly in a row on our sofa. "Do you like your new home?" Carlisle asked them. "Yeah!" they all shouted in unison. "Who wants to go choose their rooms?" I asked. All their heads snapped towards me and had huge grins of delight as I spoke. Carlisle grinned too and whispered in my ear as he walked past, "be careful with them. I'll get dinner started." I nodded back at him and stood up out of my chair. "Come on! Let's go up the stairs to the bedrooms!" and I started marching with the children following me in giggles, but marching also.

When we made it to the top of the stairs, the kids all panned out to look down the hallway. They loved the length of the corridor as they started running up and down until they saw me watching and stopped at my feet in a huddle. "Go choose your rooms! Tomorrow we can make door hangers so everyone can remember whose room is whose. We can even make one for the bathroom if you like, so you remember where that is." And with that, the children had disappeared into 6 different rooms. I walked down to the end of the hall and looked into each room to see who chose which room. I grabbed a piece of blue chalk from Carlisle's study first and wrote their names on the doors. I peeked into the first one and saw Edward moving the furniture around. I smiled and wrote his name on the door, just a bit higher than the children so they hopefully wouldn't rub it off before the door hangers were made. In the room across from Edward was Bella. She seemed to be moving furniture around too. Her head snapped up as I opened the door. "Do you have a nightlight?" she asked me very quietly. "No I don't sorry. I do however happen to have a few torches if you'd like one for tonight and we can go out and get you a nightlight tomorrow." She smiled and said yes. I shut her door and wrote her name on it before going to the room next to her. I opened the door and saw the smallest girl checking the measurements of the wardrobe. She seemed to look pleased with the size as she nodded while writing down the calculations on a notepad. I shut her door softly and wrote Alice on her door. I quickly walked over to the room across from her to find Emmett and Jasper wrestling on the floor. "Boys! What are you doing?!" I yelled at them. Their heads snapped up and hands were removed from necks while their faces turned bright red. "Whoever's room this is, they can stay, the other can go back to their room," and Emmett left and went next door. "Clean up the mess you made fighting please. Dinner will be ready soon," and I shut his door, writing his name on the door. I walked to Emmett's room and wrote his name on the door. I walked across the hall and wrote Rosalie's name on her door as she was the only one left.

I was just about to head downstairs when Carlisle called up the stairs, "DINNER'S READY!" and doors flung open and 6 small people came flying at me and down the stairs. As I regained my breath, I walked slowly down the stairs to find 6 eager faces awaiting their meals sitting around the kitchen table. I took my place at one end and scanned the small faces. Next to me on my right was Rosalie; next to her was Emmett then Alice. Across from Alice sat Jasper, next to Jasper sat Bella and next to Bella, on my left was Edward. I had the sudden thought, _I wonder if they did this at the orphanage_. Just before I asked anyone, Carlisle appeared with dinner. He placed a nice warm potato wrapped in foil on everyone's plate then went back to the kitchen. He came out next with a bag of microwave steam cooked vegetables, and emptied a packet onto each plate. He took the empty bags back into the kitchen and came back with bread and gave everyone 2 slices each before heading back in and coming back with a carved chicken. He placed a big juicy slice of chicken onto everyone's plate before saying, "do you kids say grace before each meal?" All the kids shook their heads. Carlisle said, "Then dig in!"

Dinner went by in a wiz, the way those children gobbled up their food. When they were done, they helped us wash all the dishes, take out the rubbish and clean the table. We set up a game of Cluedo on the kitchen table while the children brushed their teeth. We played 4 games before the younger three started to yawn. I carried Bella upstairs to her room, as she had already fallen asleep on the Mr Green piece of the game and had an imprint on her face where he'd been squished. I undressed her and put on her small pyjamas and placed her into the small bed. Carlisle had taken Alice and Emmett to bed faster as they were still awake and had a competition to see who could get into bed faster. I watched Carlisle as I sneaked into his office and found a small purple torch for Bella. I placed it on her bedside table before kissing her goodnight and leaving her room. Edward and Jasper had made their way upstairs and were getting to sleep as I left Bella's room. I kissed the other 4 goodnight before walking downstairs. I saw Rosalie packing up the board game and putting it back into its place as I got to the bottom of the stairs. "Goodnight mom!" she said and gave me a hug and a kiss before walking very gracefully up the stairs. I thought to myself as I watched them settle for the night; _tomorrow's going to be a long day_.

**A/N: hope you like! I'm off to bed now as I don't want to sleep in again and have another day off school tomorrow (LOL) **

**Reviewww!**


	3. Shopping Day

EsmePOV

I awoke to the sounds of screaming and yelling from downstairs. Carlisle snored loudly beside me alerting me that there was a robber in the house. I shot out of bed and wrapped my bathrobe around me, grabbed Carlisle's baseball bat that was leaning against the wall and left the room quietly. At the stairs, I leaned forward to see if the person was visible. I couldn't see anyone so began to descend down the stairs. I tiptoed all the way down and found 6 small children having a pillow fight on my sofa. A feeling of relief swept over me as the smallest came up to me and hugged my leg. "Morning, mommy!" she squealed before jumping back onto the sofa with her pink pillow.

I walked back up the stairs, replaced the baseball bat and woke up Carlisle. I walked to the bathroom, turned on the shower and let the hot water relax my tense muscles. The water felt good, and I eventually washed my hair and turned off the shower when I was done, dried myself, got dressed and ready for the long day that stood ahead of me. Carlisle took over the bathroom when I left. Downstairs, I set up the food for breakfast and was joined by Carlisle who told me to go get the kids dressed while he made breakfast. When I walked into the living room, six heads snapped towards me. "Come on kids. Let's get ready for our day of shopping," I said in the cheeriest tone I could make. I had six small cheery faces following me marching up the stairs to their rooms. At the top of the stairs, the small children scattered off into their own rooms. I walked into Emmett's first and helped him choose a footy jersey and three-quarter pants along with his favourite sneakers. When he started dressing himself, I walked across the hallway to Rosalie's room, who was having a hard time deciding between a blue play dress or a purple play dress. After a while of arguing, Rosalie pulled the blue dress over her head and found a nice pair of baby blue ballet flats. We were leaving her room when a loud piercing scream followed by a series of sobs came from the room next door. We walked in to find Alice sitting in the middle of her floor, surrounded by the contents of her clothing. "I can't find anything to wear!" she screamed. I picked up the nearest dress that looked pretty new. "How about this one?" I asked her. Her head snapped around and smiled at the dress. She got up, wiped her eyes and took the dress from my hands and pushed us out the door so she could change. 2 minutes passed and Alice walked out in a totally transformed play suit rather than a dress and a clean room. The two girls walked into Bella's room as I went to go see how the other two boys were going.

I opened the door to Jaspers room and saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper arguing over a magazine. They hadn't noticed me walk through the door and I saw one of Carlisle's medical magazines. I picked up the magazine and had three embarrassed faces look up at me. "Downstairs, now" I told them and they ran out faster than I could turn around. I walked to Carlisle's office and put back the magazine before heading to Bella's room. When I got there, it was empty. _They must be all downstairs now_ I thought and headed for the stairs. I reached the bottom to find 6 children sorting out some money Carlisle had given them. "Come on! Let's go!" and I ran towards the door, followed by 6 happy faces. Once out the door, the children overtook me and were in the car, buckled in before I'd reached the car. Carlisle said he had work to do so I had to take the kids on their own, which was fine.

We backed out the driveway and headed towards Seattle to the big shopping centre that's there. Once we reached the parking lot, I turned around and said, "Please no running off. You stay with me so I know where you are. If you need to go somewhere, or want to go somewhere, let me know first and we will ALL go where you wish to go. Is that clear?" all 6 of them nodded towards me and unbuckled. I unbuckled myself and opened my door. I was pleased I had put child lock on the doors last night as I could get out before them so I could make sure none had run away from me. I opened the girl's side first, then whipped round to the boys side and let them out. When they were all out, we walked over to the crossing. At the entrance, Alice tugged my shorts. I looked down and Alice said, "Can we go clothes shopping first?" I smiled at her. I knew she would ask this first off. "Soon. I need to get the boys school things before September; I'll probably need to get you girls and Emmett some things to do while Edward and Jasper are at school so you're occupied during the day. And I need to get Rosalie's birthday things," I told her, whispering the last part so Rosalie wouldn't hear. She was starting school with the two older boys in September, but her birthday was coming up in the next few days, so I needed to get that sorted.

As we walked into Toyworld, I had the idea of getting them all phones so I wouldn't lose them all if some of them ran off. I sent Carlisle a message asking if that'd be alright. He replied saying _Yh. Thts fine. Dnt gt exxy 1s tho. Luv u. Xxx _I smiled and told the kids to stay in Toyworld and that I'd be back in 10 minutes. I walked over to the phone shop and saw they had cute little $60 phones that came in 6 different styles. I thought what was better was that each different style suited each of my children. I grabbed one in each different style and walked back to Toyworld. I found them all and told them, "We'll come back soon, okay? Let's go get some lunch! And we can sort out your first new presents from me!" they all cheered as we headed for the food court.

**A/N: here's another part =] I started writing this in school the other day, but never got round to finishing it until now. ENJOY!! I'm going to update a different story now!**


	4. End of the Shop

EsmePOV

Choosing lunch for the children was difficult. Each child wanted something different; some wanted a meal bigger than their stomachs. Eventually they all settled for cheeseburger happymeals from McDonalds. As we sat the children down at a table, we sorted out the meals so each child had a gender appropriate toy and the drinks they had all wanted.

"So, while you six were playing in ToyWorld, I went over to the phone store and got you all phones. This is a serious matter we need to talk about before you can get your phones. Your phones will only store mine and daddys numbers, plus your sibling's numbers. This is so that in an emergency, we can contact you, or your sibling's can contact you. Do you understand?" I spoke firmly to the children.  
"Yes mama. We understand," they chorused.

I pulled the bag from off the floor onto my lap. "Now kids, I need to set them up to get them working. So start your lunch as I sort them out for you," I declared to them. They nodded eagerly as they stuffed fistfuls of French fries into their mouths. I pulled out a pink box with flowers all over it first and placed the bag back onto the floor by my feet. I sorted out the phone and got it all working before handing the device over to Alice. "Here you go sweetheart. Pink and petite, just like you," I said with a smile. Alice smiled back, placing the phone into her pocket and continued to devour her cheeseburger.

I reached down and picked out a royal blue box with swirls everywhere from the bag. When I finished sorting it out, I handed it down to Edward who said, "Thank you," spitting pieces of fries across the table. "Don't talk with your mouth full, sweety," I replied, smiling. He smiled back as I reached down and grabbed out a purple box with purple bunnies on it. After sorting it out, I handed it down the line to Bella who had written, "Thank you," on her napkin, and held it up as she chewed politely on her cheeseburger.

After finishing off with the green box with leaves over it for Jasper, the orange box with circles on it for Emmett and the red box with lips over it for Rosalie, I finally got to quickly eat my own cheeseburger meal before the kids got restless. "Mama, can we go back to ToyWorld?" Edward asked me politely.  
"Soon, honey. Mommy needs to finish eating first," I replied in-between bites.  
"Okay mommy," He replied glumly. I rubbed his back as I placed the last piece of my cheeseburger into my mouth.

"Who's ready to go?" I shouted after I swallowed the piece of cheeseburger.  
"ME!" A chorus of voices arose from our table. I smiled once more before standing up and putting all the rubbish onto the trays to put in the trash can. We all headed back to ToyWorld so the kids could pick out a toy each. I watched as Jasper and Emmett ran off to the car section, Alice and Rosalie ran off to the Barbie section, Bella walked slowly towards the stuffed animals and Edward headed towards the board games and mind puzzles. Not too soon later, all six children returned holding an item each. Jasper had a red toy car in his hand. I wasn't a car expert so I couldn't tell you what kind of car it was. Emmett held a car also, but his was blue. Alice was holding a Swimwear Barbie and Rosalie was holding a Doctor Barbie. Bella was hugging a stuffed cow tightly and Edward was holding a Rubik's Cube. "Has everyone picked out something they definitely want?" I asked them, making sure they had what they wanted.  
"Yes," chorused the children.  
"Place your toys on the counter then," I replied and watched all six of them put their toys on the counter. I paid for them and watched Carlisle pick up the bags.

The car ride home was much quieter than on the way there. There was the quiet whisper of the pairs talking amongst themselves over their toys. I spied Bella and Edward not talking to each other, rather Bella was talking to her cow and Edward was intensely trying to solve the cube Carlisle had gladly mixed up for him. All six of the kids seemed fairly advanced for their ages. I wouldn't complain. I enjoy the maturity of the children.

Back home, the kids raced out of the car and into the house and up to their rooms. "Honey, I'm going to race down and get the groceries. We need some more food to cook dinner," Carlisle told me, standing beside his open door.  
"Alright; be fast, okay?" I told him as he kissed me goodbye and got back into the car. I walked gracefully up to the house and set down the bag of empty phone boxes and emptied the important documents out of the boxes before placing the boxes in the recycling bin.

I sat down with a cup of coffee and a magazine I had purchased at the shops when Carlisle came home with the groceries. As he walked in, I got up to help him with packing away the items and help with dinner but he stopped me. "You've done more than enough today, Honey. I'll make dinner. You can sit down and read your magazine," He said, ushering me back to my seat. I kissed him gently and watched him place the items in the cupboard and the empty plastic bags in our bag drawer.

Carlisle made a wonderful sausage casserole for dinner that the kids all ate up. I never underestimate the wonders my husband can cook up. The kids went down to bed at 7:30pm as usual and quietly fell asleep, leaving the night to me and Carlisle. We watched a movie, snuggled up next to each other before deciding to retire to our bedroom. Another great day with the children; I could sleep with a smile on my face again.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated anything in like over a year. Grade 12 is a poo. Well I keep getting notifications about this story, and my poll says you all want this updated most, so here you go :D Hope you all enjoy and I apologize about the long wait. Lots of awesome stuff has happened in my life recently, but still. No excuse as to why I couldn't update really… I love all the support and stuff you all give me with my stories. **


End file.
